


史密斯夫妇

by JoanneTST



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneTST/pseuds/JoanneTST
Summary: SVT 全员雇佣兵设定，史密斯夫妇AU向来不太对付的V组和H组，怎么不知不觉联了姻？小朋友们兢兢业业打架，认认真真恋爱的爽文
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

01 用枪的都是自大狂

手机闹钟的铃声如常在下午三点响起。

一只布满茧子的手不耐烦地抓起老式翻盖手机，胡乱按了好几个键后，Wonder Girls甜美的嗓音才消失在空旷厂房里。

手机主人夫胜宽遗憾地叹气。一般情况下，他肯定是要跟着跳上几段的，可如今他双手绕着根水泥柱被麻绳牢牢反绑于身后，刚挨了几拳的侧腰也在隐隐作痛，实在是心有余而力不足。

困境之中，他不禁开始思考人生。仔细想想，夫胜宽至今为止的人生中有很多值得后悔的事。比如早上忘记吃维他命养生，比如至今没认真学过钢琴，又比如大学毕业后选择从事危险职业... 但是，他唯独不会后悔和崔韩率结婚，永远不会。

“想清楚了吗？” 眉间爬着狰狞刀疤的高大男人发问，被他随意抛开的手机落地时扬起阵尘土。

还好是诺基亚，夫胜宽庆幸，脸上是副慌张的可怜样子：“先生，我，我真的不知道你想从我这里问出什么。我每天只和幼儿园的孩子们打交——”话说到一半，对方就不耐烦地揪紧他的衣领，打断了辩解。

“可别拿那套说辞哄我啊夫胜宽。”刀疤脸轻蔑地扯扯嘴角，将夫胜宽微微向上提起后近距离打量他，“还是说，我该叫你托马斯先生？你不会天真到以为起个毫无关联的英语代号就能摆脱追查吧？”

那你得去问洪知秀，夫胜宽在心里翻个白眼。对方脸凑得太近，说话喘气间都带着刺鼻的烟草味。他借心虚的理由低头，方才重新呼吸到新鲜空气。

“是姓韩的狗东西派你来的吧？ 假身份做得不错，可惜还是嫩了点。”见他久久没有回答，男人便知情报正确，语气轻浮不少，“夫老师生得副讨人疼的皮相，英年早婚岂不是太可惜？”仿佛嫌先前露骨的眼神还不够，刀疤脸狎昵地挑起面前俘虏的下巴摩挲。他身后，两个身着皮衣的打手笑容揶揄得刺眼。

夫胜宽只是讨好地笑，声音微微颤抖：“像，像我们这样道上讨饭吃的人，再怎么不懂规矩，也是不敢打扰方先生您的...这条航道，难道不都是由林先生拍板决定的吗？”

“林先生？”方先生猛然捏紧夫胜宽的下颌，听到后者吃痛的闷哼后满意地继续，“不知道吗小东西，他早就被我架空了。如今进出口的航道、货物、还有最重要的人脉，可都在我手里。呵，想不到吧？姓韩的那里能有什么好情报呢？盲目相信他的下场，就是你如今落在我手里。”

“我...我真的不知道，怎么会这样...”夫胜宽紧抿的嘴唇发白，眼睛里泛起水汽。阳光从西边的窗户直射进来，时间快来不及了。

像是被俘虏的反应取悦，方先生松下手劲。“姓韩的那边我自然会向他讨账。至于你，我也不是不能手下留情。”他故意停下卖个关子，眯眼欣赏夫胜宽突然亮起的眼睛，“我看他们替你做的假身份，竟然是跟个男人结的婚，那不如——”

他直接轻慢地凑到夫胜宽耳边：“今晚你给我们几个玩轮屁股。要是我们被伺候得高兴，自然就愿意留你性命。”

“哎西，什么狗玩意儿。”先前温顺又柔弱的夫胜宽陡然变脸，原本还捆着他双手的麻绳在他身后零碎落地。重获自由的他没有一丝顾虑，骤然扭断对方送上门来的脆弱脖颈。

打手反应过来时，刚刚还在耀武扬威的方先生已经软软倒地，而本处于弱势的年轻男孩近在咫尺。夫胜宽借冲刺跑的惯性，以手肘猛击其中一人头部，没等那人稳住身形就回身踢开他后腰的枪支。另一人借此空隙掏枪，漆黑的枪口尚未瞄准，夫胜宽已从他视线高度中消失。待他反应过来，蹲走至他身前的夫胜宽早就从长靴里抽出把短刃，以起身之势干脆利落地砍断碍眼的枪管。没等枪管落地，刀头已在空中转向，直直穿破皮革插入打手左胸口。

“你们情报的确不错，眼光也不差。”夫胜宽捡起早先被他踢飞至角落的手枪，决定和还在呼吸的那人聊会儿天，尽管对方正捂着面部奄奄一息。几秒后，他松开手，被拆开的枪械零件稀里哗啦掉在地上，又扬起阵尘土。夫胜宽看看沾灰的裤子，有点后悔地撇嘴：“可惜，喜欢用枪的人都过于自信。明明枪是最麻烦的东西。”

处理完最后那个人后，夫胜宽轻点耳道内的通讯器开始汇报，顺带低头寻找他的诺基亚：“方先生及其亲信均处理完毕。情报方面，盘问出林先生已被架空，可以通知韩先生放心展开他的计划了——记得告诉他我们愿意继续合作。哦对，我伪造的幼师身份得再做一轮检查，不知道怎么被他们看出破绽的。”

“嗯？”确认手机没有沾上血迹的夫胜宽心情很好，和平常一样开始唠叨，“没听到怎么盘问出来的部分吗？要是中间信号断过的话，你可别忘记跟知勋哥汇报。我都没审问，全是那傻瓜自己说出来的。”

通讯频道里依旧是李硕珉的声音：“不愧是我们boo呀，做得好！信号差不多就是在他问你代号那里断的，可能是仓库的关系。”

“不会吧不会吧？”拥有托马斯先生代号版权的洪知秀突然插进来，语气非常失望，“他不会真的没看出来托马斯是什么意思吧？”

“知秀哥你真的是...快点派车来接我啦！”夫胜宽嘟囔着翻开手机，确认完时间就开始努力吹飞键盘缝隙间的尘土，双颊鼓鼓的。

“车早就在南门候着了。”尹净汉的声音听上去很遥远，多半又是在话筒旁边的沙发上躺着，“毕竟V组近期头号规矩：力保我们胜宽能在四点赶回家过二人世界。”

厂房里回荡着夫胜宽明快的声音：“瀚率最近比较闲嘛，总不能让他整天在家一个人呆着呀。”

02 冷兵器？原始人用的那种？

用上帝视角来看，夫胜宽那句话里有两个错误：崔瀚率并没有整天在家，他也不是一个人呆着。

每个工作日的六点，崔瀚率都会感受到床垫另一边的轻微弹动，然后听到代表更衣洗漱的悉索声响。他一般会在闻到吐司的麦香时起床，头发乱蓬蓬地出现在餐桌旁。他可爱的结婚对象总会在凑过来替他梳理头发，并在出门前给他一个带着薄荷味的早安吻，是他们家牙膏的味道。

平淡却甜蜜又幸福，这就是崔瀚率和幼儿园老师夫胜宽的婚后日常。或者说，是表面上的婚后日常。

通常在夫胜宽离开后，崔瀚率不会像对方以为的那样睡回笼觉。相反，他会随手从衣柜里挑套宽松的卫衣裤子出门。色彩搭配得再奇怪也没关系，反正等会儿就得换上纯黑的战术服。

“难以置信，我们H组最小的弟弟都快结婚三年了。”可能是因为正身处密闭环境，耳麦里的金珉奎说话自带回响。

他口中的弟弟正俯卧于某住宅楼天台的水泥地上，手臂弯曲，双肘撑地，手、肩膀和下颏同步支撑着把狙击枪。维持这个姿势很容易让肌肉紧张抽筋，崔韩率却语气轻松：“已经瞄准目标，等珉奎哥你完成爆破拿到资料就能动手。”

“你又没听到我说的话！”金珉奎嘴里絮叨，组装火药的手倒是快而稳。“真是的，胜澈哥怎么又安排我搞这种东西，每次都吵死，我实在是不喜欢。明明你也能炸。”

“我是不介意，但这次需要狙击手支援，可能胜澈哥看我比较沉稳。”向来自我认知清晰的崔瀚率，自夸时完全不会脸红。

间接被弟弟说不沉稳的金珉奎没接话，频道里一时只剩下细碎的金属碰撞声。崔瀚率知道这是金珉奎专心时的习惯，所以并没有担忧对方在生气。

果然，爆破人员再开口时，还是那种尾音上扬的欢快语气：“我猜也是！我可做不到待机几小时不挪位。二十秒后对地库进行爆破，等我拿到资料就通知你。任务结束去你家拿橘子。”

“Copy that，” 崔瀚率轻微地活动手指，左眼依旧抵着瞄准镜，准备随时扣下扳机。他的视力不差，透过高倍率目镜能清楚看到对面大楼里那个坐在办公桌后的身影：灰色西装，背头，身材矮小，全部符合早些时候全圆佑发给他的剪影。

为防止爆破噪音影响信号，通讯暂时关闭。好在他读秒向来很准，数到二十时，目标房间果然骚乱起来。但不对劲，本该扣下扳机的狙击手蹙起眉头，手掌撑地迅速跃起，改为跪姿托枪，用瞄准镜迅速扫视对面楼层。

频道在几秒后重新连接，而狙击枪此时已经被拆解完毕收入背包。金珉奎通知他动手的时候，崔瀚率正在下楼，每步至少越过三级台阶。

“计划有变，他们找了替身。”他言简意赅地汇报，“爆破时保镖都向电梯和另一个拉着窗帘的房间跑，多半是之前有听到风声但不全信，出事后想直接从地下车库撤离。”

金珉奎骂了句脏话：“哪里走漏的消息...资料是拿到了，只是不除目标怕有后患。”

终于抵达一楼后，崔瀚率马不停蹄地奔向两个街区外的目标大楼。正午的太阳烫人，但他没忘记在战术服外罩上兜帽卫衣，再配上飘扬的刘海和硕大的背包，他看上去像个快迟到的大学生。“你照计划和圆佑哥碰头，”他声音很稳，“然后尽量封住车库——不需要支援，不过是换个地方解决他。”

移动间，崔瀚率的大脑持续运转。现在是午休时间，办公楼的下行电梯绝对拥挤；灰西装位高权重，怎么看都不会像他一样使用楼梯；既然派一批保镖先行下楼，多半是要确认车库没有埋伏后再通知灰西装下去——这些都给了他足够的时间赶到现场，甚至说不定有帮他清场。

抵达车库口后，H组最小的雇佣兵隐在角落的阴影里，从背包侧袋掏出把FN57。他其实还备着沙漠之鹰——这也导致他的背包几乎是负重训练的等级——可惜车库空间相对狭窄，好莱坞特工魂只能被暂时压抑。

对方多半没料到后手，因此在确认车库安全后便有些放松警惕。崔瀚率轻而易举地放倒外侧的几名保镖，为避免打草惊蛇甚至没有用枪。随后，他就蹲守在某辆面包车后，枪口直指电梯出口，全程没什么表情。

比起悄无声息地远程暗杀，崔瀚率实际是更喜欢当面解决问题的类型。如果在海外，他绝对会光明正大地守着电梯门转手枪。最后闹得满地尸体也无妨，反正哥哥们宠，善后的工作落不到他身上。

然而，在S市的他不得不低调些。这里欧美长相本来就少，更别提像他这样的混血。一旦有人将代号Vernon的雇佣兵和崔瀚率联系起来，他自己是不介意那些刀光剑影，只怕会牵连手无缚鸡之力的夫胜宽。

指示灯闪烁间，电梯门缓缓打开。数十位高大黑衣人围着真正的灰西装，为一击成功提升不少难度。二十发子弹，十六个人，而死人不会泄露他的长相。崔瀚率微微歪头，用空闲的左手掏出他的沙漠之鹰塞进后腰，右臂依旧笔直稳当地架在空中。

还是三十发子弹更保险，崔瀚率想，毕竟要安全到家等夫胜宽回来。想起今早撒着娇说不想上班的爱人，他原本淡然的表情柔和不少。

目标就是在此刻单独走出电梯的。崔瀚率果断地将子弹送进对方太阳穴时，嘴角还挂着为夫胜宽扬起的笑。

03 每个人都有自己的秘密，夫夫间也是

“没人看到你的脸？”正在驾驶的全圆佑通过后视镜瞥了眼刚上车的弟弟。

顺利完成任务的崔瀚率没有急着回答。确认目标人物死亡后，他趁对面乱作一团的空隙原路撤回地面，那时熟悉的SUV已经在路边等他。他从后座储物箱里取出手机，确认夫胜宽没给他发来任何消息后还喝了口水，这才笃定地开始汇报：“潜入时不得不干掉几个看到我的哨兵。最后目标是远程解决的。现场如果有别人看到我，我没办法那么快出来。”

“没对替身动手是正确的，不需要伤害无辜。”全圆佑认可地点头，“那就直接回总部吧。把资料交给胜澈哥，今天就可以下班了。”

“不过哥，有件事很奇怪，”崔瀚率皱起鼻子，困惑的样子还像个小孩，“电梯里那么多保镖，他们竟然是让目标单独出的电梯。”

“呵，”副驾驶上的金珉奎接话，“这就是东方礼仪之国的非物质文化遗产：你得让老板先下电梯。”

在西方文化环境中长大的崔瀚率恍然大悟，嘴巴戏剧化地张作O形：“原来是这样的吗？反正是有便宜到我啦。”

两位哥哥被他的反应逗笑，先前紧绷的气氛轻松不少。金珉奎转身把着椅背看他：“那我下班后就跟你回去啦？胜宽真的从老家给我带了橘子？”

“嗯，”崔瀚率笑容灿烂，“他一般四点才回来。想顺便看看我的秘密基地吗？”

\--  
下午三点，金珉奎抱着手臂打量面前的房间：“所以，音乐人崔瀚率，你的秘密基地就是你公寓里的工作室？”

“不错吧，”崔瀚率双手叉腰，十分配合地点头，“我可以给你开个后门，让你在我的新demo里唱hook。”

“好可怕，你不会哪天真的退队出道吧。要是在总部对面的广告牌上看到你举着炸鸡，我可能会做噩梦。” 金珉奎明显担忧得不行。

崔瀚率闷笑几声，手指在midi键盘上按出几个合音，随后开始调整控制板上的旋钮。完成特定的系列动作后，工作室侧面的某块海绵隔音板缓缓挪开，露出灰色的暗门。

如果夫胜宽知道这个秘密，他大概会评价门后房间很有崔瀚率的风格。漆成纯黑的墙面上，霓虹灯管扭成各种形状：亮绿的牛油果，酒红的墨镜，还有只金黄的橘子。色彩虽然比崔瀚率想要的少，但他无能为力，毕竟四面墙体大部分都被陈列着各式枪械弹药的支架占据。

”哇哦，这才是我们Vernon该有的秘密基地。”金珉奎满意地扫视，手撑在房间中央的金属工作台上，“房型本来就是这样的？胜宽没发现少了个房间？”

“不，房型改过。原本隔壁胜澈哥的公寓布局是和我们对称的，但他装修时分给我一间房做暗室，自己那里只留扇假门。我们去做客时他借口说这是很乱的储蓄间，没让胜宽参观，就这样瞒过了他。”崔瀚率耸耸肩，没什么特别的表情。

敏锐地意识到气氛有些沉重，做哥哥的金珉奎抬手拍拍弟弟肩膀：“没关系，每个人都有自己的秘密。胜宽是个好孩子，他一定会理解的。更何况，说不定他也有什么事瞒着你呢。”

“哇哥，哥你安慰人的水平是真的很差。”崔瀚率笑着带金珉奎离开密室，“橘子在厨房里。他也有给胜澈哥和圆佑哥带，就差你还没拿。”

“之前出差嘛...还好任务成功解决，差点以为回不来了。说起来，我也好久没来过你们——”跟随主人进厨房的金珉奎话没说完，伸懒腰的动作就半路停住，指向台面的手指微微颤抖：“你们家胜宽，喜欢收藏菜刀吗？”

捧着橘子纸箱的崔瀚率显然已经习惯客人们的惊讶反应。夫胜宽不久前喜欢上正流行的磁性刀架，将家里原本有的刀具全贴上去不够，又去日本淘了不少新的。现在他们的厨房墙上外露地贴着中式菜刀，西式主厨刀，水果刀，剔骨刀，还有各式他叫不出名字的刀类。“嗯，光切鱼的好像就有四种。”他解释，“胜宽觉得这种实用又好看的装饰挺特别的。”

瞳孔依旧在地震的金珉奎僵硬附和：“这个品味，是挺特别的...他，应该没有家暴的习惯吧？”

“嗯，虽然他和别人闹别扭的时候是挺凶的，但他不怎么对我生气。”想象着他家幼儿园老师拿刀砍人的样子，崔瀚率不禁失笑，“知道为什么我武器库里没有放冷兵器了吧？这里全是备用。”

“得，看出来了。你家胜宽不仅贤良淑德爱做饭，还能替你分忧准备武器，真不知道你哪里捡来的宝。” 金珉奎接过他手里的箱子，“狗粮我吃了，橘子我也拿了。下次任务见，记得替我谢谢胜宽。”

和金珉奎道别后，崔瀚率在沙发里等夫胜宽回家。每天这个时候，他都忍不住责怪时针只在四点前放慢移动的速度，尽管他清楚这不是钟表的错。这是相对论中的时间膨胀效应，也是他对夫胜宽爱的具象化体现。

告示四点的布谷鸟叫到第三声时，门口传来钥匙转动的声音。夫胜宽向来是个守时的人——特别是在回家时间这方面，他精准到几乎恐怖的地步，不过崔瀚率从没把这个问题放在心上。

他主动前往玄关接过夫胜宽的外套挂好。两个人交换一个短暂的吻后，怀里的夫胜宽问他：“你今天怎么样？”

“很好，”崔瀚率把脸埋在对方脖子里深深吸气，手依旧搂着他的腰，“珉奎哥今天有来拿橘子，我还给他听了新的demo。”

“啊，我都还没听过...”夫胜宽泄气地抱怨，不太满意地后退一步看他。

崔瀚率忍不住微笑，手指蹭着夫胜宽气鼓鼓的脸颊。他突然注意对方下巴那块微微发红，像是被人掐出来的指印。

他眼睛微微眯起，神色严峻不少，手指却依旧温柔地拂过那片痕迹：“怎么回事？”

夫胜宽神色如常，手掌覆住崔瀚率的手指：“很明显吗？今天有个小朋友发脾气，我抱着他的时候可能被抓了下。”

“还痛吗？”知道自己没法跟小孩讲理的崔瀚率耷拉下唇角，担心得像只被雨淋湿的可怜小狗。

“当然不痛啦，我又不是小孩子。”夫胜宽反过来安慰他，“比起这个，我手机今天掉进沙坑了，键盘里好脏。我早上就说今天不宜上班吧！就知道我的预感是对的！”

想起早晨夫胜宽耍赖的样子，崔瀚率噗嗤一笑：“那等下次你再有预感，我一定替你打电话请病假。”

不过，如果是有任务的日子，他大概就得找借口出门了，崔瀚率想。尽管他喜欢现在的工作，他偶尔还是希望能有比现在更好的捍卫和平的方式。这样，他就不用再担心夫胜宽会被牵连，也不用再向夫胜宽隐瞒真相。

他接过夫胜宽的诺基亚检查。机械键盘里的确卡了不少沙粒，不清理干净的话可能会影响使用，或者——“要不乘机换个智能手机吧？这个都用了三年了。”

“呀崔瀚率，送人礼物还有收回去的道理吗？我就要这个，你不帮我修的话我就去拜托知勋哥。”夫胜宽揉起他的脸，“还有，离三年可还差一周呢。别告诉我你把相遇的日子记错啦！”

“我记得的，”崔瀚率认真注视着他的爱人，“珉奎哥说得对，你是我不知道从哪里捡来的宝。”


	2. Chapter 2

04 C’était genre le voyage dans la lune （注1）

他们是在法国里昂相遇的——不是巴黎，故事因此免得落于俗套。

白天没什么任务的崔瀚率独自在老城区散步。他有一半的法兰西血统，偏西方的容貌在当地居民间不算稀奇。比起在S市处处被人围观，这里让他自在不少。

除开方才特意拜访的唱片店，他没做什么特别攻略，干脆关闭GPS闲逛，先给古老的建筑照相，再逗逗路边的小狗。

夫胜宽就是在这时候撞进他怀里的，忙不迭地向他说“sorry”间，肩膀还微微发着抖。几个身着折皱西装的男人骂骂咧咧地跟过来，内搭的花衬衫开得很低，是当地黑手党喜欢的装扮。

“不知道在说什么鸟语...”怀里比他小上一圈的亚洲男孩用韩语碎碎念着，也不管对面听不听得懂，只是抬头用十分真挚的眼神道歉，“对不起啊... 哇人生真是祸福相依，被人追杀还能遇到这种程度的帅哥。”

“他们为什么要追杀你？”崔瀚率用韩语问。

韩国男孩眼睛里亮起星光：“你会说韩语？我也不知道他们是不是想追杀我——我正在参观串廊呢，他们就突然从后面冲出来大喊大叫的。我以为往大路方向跑就没事了，没想到他们一直在追我。”他伸手指向右边的某条长廊，正是他刚冲出来的地方。

崔瀚率面无表情地考虑片刻，伸手将男孩护到身后。他不想在执行任务前惹出什么事端，但对方应该没有说谎。里昂曾经是法国著名的纺织业中心，老城建有大量狭窄密闭的串廊以在雨天运输怕水的布匹。之前胜澈哥做运输计划的时候，的确有考虑过这个互相通联的迷宫系统，最后因为太过复杂而不得不放弃。

领头的法国人冲崔瀚率摆摆手，指着夫胜宽用法语问：“你认识他？”

“Oui，”崔瀚率和那人对视，眼神波澜不惊，“c’est mon copain. Quel est le problème？（对，他是我朋友。有什么问题吗？）”他法语是学来和外公外婆通话用的，尽管比不上英韩语流利，这种情况下倒也足够。

“没有，那就是我们误会了。”对方将双手举过肩膀澄清，“他很可爱，你们很般配。（注2）”

“谢谢。现在，如果你们不介意的话，我们要继续游览了。”见那群黑衣人转身离开，崔瀚率侧头看向依旧扒着他手臂的男孩，换用韩语问他：“你叫什么名字？”

男孩小心翼翼地松开手，还没感谢竟先道歉：“对不起还没有自我介绍，我叫夫胜宽。谢谢你帮我解围。”

“不需要道歉，我是崔瀚率，”他们在里昂老城区的街道间握手，“很高兴认识你。”

\--  
如果夫胜宽能顺利和组员会合，他一定会先掐住尹净汉的脖子泄愤——都怪他让自己用本地人都会迷路的串廊撤退，夫胜宽绕完一圈竟然又出现在追杀他的人面前——再深深鞠上一躬，感谢他让自己邂逅惊天动地的混血大帅哥。

比如现在，混血大帅哥正递给他一个装满牛奶冰激凌的华夫筒：“很抱歉你得遭遇那样的事，请你吃甜点压压惊。”

先前得知自己是哥哥的夫胜宽讪讪接过，希望自己不要脸红得太明显：“我比你大一个月，你还帮了我，应该是我请你才对。如果没有遇到你，我真的不知道该怎么办。”

“可你不是钱包都丢了？”崔瀚率舔口冰激凌，眉毛微微拧起，“你是一个人来旅行的？”

“不是，我和哥哥们一起来的。如果能联系上他们的话，钱包倒是问题不大。”夫胜宽轻轻叹气，再好吃的冰激凌和再好看的帅哥都无法让他心情轻松些，“麻烦的是手机也丢了...啊，真的对不起，但你手机能不能借我打个电话？”

忙着吞食华夫筒的崔瀚率无奈地摊开那只空闲的手：“我手机没带出来，所以实在帮不上忙。”

“没关系啦，我可以去找警察问问。”夫胜宽低头踢起地上的石子。若不是真的人在异乡走投无路，哪位隐姓埋名的雇佣兵会主动上门找警察呢？

“又或者，我们可以就地解决。”崔韩率的声音响起。夫胜宽转身，混血男孩正站在一家通讯店门口冲他笑，瞳孔在阳光里折出漂亮的浅棕色。

“不是吧，你真的要给我买手机吗？”没拦住对方大摇大摆进店的动作，夫胜宽慌慌张张地拉住面前那只手，“既然你会说法语，我们其实可以问店主借电话打？”

计划被阻拦的崔瀚率表情非常困惑：“可只打一次电话没法完全解决问题——要是他们找不到你怎么办？我接下来还有事，不能陪你等到哥哥们来了再走。”

夫胜宽情绪无来由地低落下来。也是，他安慰自己，不过是场没头没尾的相遇，现实生活终究不是什么圆满童话。“那只要最便宜的就好。”他盯着地砖上的花纹说。

“抱歉让你失望了，”和店主说完话后，崔瀚率笑着看他，眉眼间有调侃的意味，“我不是会给初次见面的陌生人买新款iPhone的那种类型。”

什么嘛，夫胜宽腹诽，还以为是单纯善良的大帅哥，原来也有喜欢调侃人的恶趣味。他从盒子里取出那只诺基亚的翻盖手机，正回忆着他家净汉哥的号码，惊觉崔瀚率已经在往门外走。他连忙抱起桌上的一堆东西，向店主点头致谢后跟上去：“怎么自顾自地就走了？留个电话吧，这样我见到哥哥们后可以把钱还给你。”

“不用在意这些，快给哥哥们打电话吧。崔瀚率只是短暂地回头，左手在空中轻摆几下，像是表示不用在意，也像是在道别，“很高兴认识你呀胜宽。”

夫胜宽迎着夕阳看他逆光的背影，眼睛莫名有些酸胀。

“也很高兴认识你呀瀚率！谢谢你！”他很大声地向崔瀚率喊道，人生中第一次没在意周围路人的目光。

\--  
“所以，你在危难之际遇到位绝世大善人，长得像莱昂纳多的那种；他同时还是位雷锋，做好事不留名的那种。”听完故事的李硕珉嘴巴久久没有合拢。

“我知道他的名字，”夫胜宽抛接着手中的诺基亚，脸上没什么情绪，“他叫崔瀚率。”

“Chwe还是Chew？”正在打电话的洪知秀莫名问了句。要不是他正捂着话筒看向自己，夫胜宽几乎以为对方还在与人通话。

想到知秀哥是在美国长大的，夫胜宽耐着性子回答：“Choi，汉字是崔的那个，他用韩语讲的。”

对方只是柔和地笑笑，回了句“谁知道呢”，重新专注于手机那端的事情。

“别理他，”尹净汉伸手把弟弟头发揉得乱糟糟的，“要不要净汉哥帮你查？”

“算啦，”夫胜宽把脸埋进面前的枕头里，声音发闷，“虽然他会说韩语，但多半是住在这里的本地人吧。像我这样的人，还是不要打扰人家的生活了。”

“胜宽啊...”李硕珉安慰的话被正主挥手打断。他有些尴尬地看向另外两位哥哥，不知如何是好。

就在这时，夫胜宽猛地起身，将手中的枕头一把扔开，强行终止哥哥们的担心：“不管了不管了！说好出来庆功的，就别为这种小事伤神啦。难得来一次法国，大家还是好好玩吧！” 随后就像平时一样活跃气氛，起哄大家喝酒。

不管嘴上多么潇洒，趁哥哥们没在看的时候，夫胜宽还是小心地将诺基亚收进口袋里。

既然现在不舍得扔，手机就留着做个纪念吧，他想。也许很多年之后，他会在搬家时看到收纳盒深处的它，届时他一定早已放下夕阳里的心动。

可惜，这个凄美的想法只持续了大概半小时。

半小时后，灯红酒绿的嘈杂夜店里，夫胜宽又一次与崔瀚率相遇。

05 以互帮互助为荣，以损人利己为耻

半小时前，崔瀚率正戴着副黑色大框架眼镜，窝在卡座角落破译仓库密码。卫衣兜帽将他刘海压得很低，略微遮住他的眼睛。

“我们Vernon这么打扮看起来好乖，”似乎有被这片土地传染不少热情，金珉奎昨晚加班加点地为本次任务创作了详细到没有必要的设定，“一个跟着玩咖哥哥们来夜店却只知道玩电脑的极客男孩，这样的人会有什么坏心眼呢？”

在这片欧洲土地上，四位亚洲男生难免吸引视线。今晚负责眼镜角色的全圆佑被打量得不太自在，略微活动脖颈后忍不住吐槽：“你是不是最近日本少女漫看得有点多？”

“啊呀啊呀，都是巧合。”金珉奎无辜摊手，指着旁边刚挂下电话的大哥，“你看胜澈哥就没有人设。”

“我还以为他是霸道总裁。”完成任务的崔瀚率从屏幕前抬头，满脸疑惑地看向编剧。

现在才收到剧本的崔胜澈挑高眉毛，手指向金珉奎的胸口威胁：“早晚把你手机里的恋爱手游全都给卸载掉。”看到崔瀚率竖起的大拇指后，他收回玩笑的语气：“珉奎和圆佑开始行动，我在后门接应。瀚率就提前庆功吧，等交接完毕我们就回来一起。”

等哥哥们分头隐入中央舞池的人群，崔瀚率收起电脑，将双手背在脑后发呆——这就是他庆功的方式。他不喜欢酒的苦味，也不喜欢和陌生人贴得太近，不如就放空大脑顺带替哥哥们看管位置。先前在阴暗环境里紧盯代码的滋味并不好受，于是他闭上眼睛，试图赶走依旧密密麻麻停留在视网膜上的小字。

他的确成功了，因为他突然想起傍晚在街边遇到的那个韩国男孩，想起对方开心时弯弯眯起的眼睛，担忧时紧紧皱起的眉，还有粗心时沾在嘴角的白色冰激凌。崔瀚率不是会后悔的类型，可他难得遗憾于没交换号码。

不过，他忍不住问自己，就算留下联络方式，故事还能怎么发展？他依旧是位身份见不得光的雇佣兵，一位为赶上任务集合时间，能将夫胜宽留在原地独自离去的雇佣兵。生活终究不是电影。

又或者，他能拜托胜澈哥动用H组的资源调查。就算在韩国，夫也并不是多见的姓氏。

“嘿帅哥，你想跳舞吗（注3）？”

嘈杂混乱的背景音里响起清晰的法语，生生打断崔瀚率的思路。他睁开眼，两位金发碧眼的男士正撑着桌子看他。

“Non,”他简略拒绝，“我在帮人看位子。”

“那就喝一杯，认识认识。”其中一人推过只水晶古典杯，半透明的柠檬黄液体配着杯口一圈盐粒，多半是玛格丽塔。

不管打扮得有多乖，崔瀚率都不是金珉奎剧本里的单纯男孩，更别说不喝陌生人的酒是国际常识。他不咸不淡地举起桌上自己的可乐冲来者示意：“很高兴认识你们。”

看出他没有兴趣，法国人对视一眼便转身离开，而崔瀚率继续沉浸在他的世界里，满心想着该怎么找人。

药效是在差不多十分钟后发作的。他本只以为是室内温度太高，还扯着卫衣领口试图透气，不料手渐渐使不上劲，思维也开始昏沉。恍惚间，他瞥见先前那两个男人正在不远处紧盯着自己，顿时意识到不对。

不能坐以待毙，崔瀚率想，不忘将面前的可乐杯扫向地面，以防哥哥们被误伤——对方大概是趁他闭眼思考时下的药。玻璃清脆的碎裂声吸引来不少注意力，崔瀚率趁他们不敢轻举妄动，直接离开座位钻入人群中，直直向隐在舞池背面的长廊走去。

崔瀚率向来是个务实的人，因此他对成功脱身没多大信心。涌向下身的几阵热流已经抽走他不少力气，配上不断冲击大脑的欲望，他都不知该如何应付随时能追上自己的豺狼虎豹。平时的他也许会给越界之人几记上勾拳，可如今这情景，但凡自制力崩塌那么一星半点，崔瀚率也许就会直接扑过去，不分敌我地送上热吻。想到这里，他不由得苦笑。

不管如何，总还是要挣扎一下的，更何况背后并没传来叫他担心的脚步身。崔瀚率回忆着早前看的夜店平面图，靠着走廊墙壁摸到储物间门口，跌跌撞撞地进门时还碰倒不少东西。接下来只要撑到任务完成，他在锁门后对自己说，组员们总会找到他的。

拍门声就是在那刻响起的。崔瀚率狠狠掐了记自己的手臂保持清醒，边在储物间里寻找顺手的防身武器，边用法语问：“什么事？”

“瀚率，是我，胜宽。”门口传来熟悉的韩语声调，崔瀚率不可置信地停下动作。他想起傍晚在街边遇到的那个韩国男孩，想起他开心时弯弯眯起的眼睛，担忧时紧紧皱起的眉，还有粗心时沾在嘴角的白色冰激凌，这让他几乎控制不住开门抱住对方的冲动。

“胜宽，我现在的状态很不好。”崔瀚率将额头抵着冰凉的铁门，希望借物理降温冷静下来。

“我知道的，瀚率，没事的。”门对面的夫胜宽吐字清晰情绪稳定，崔瀚率几乎想称赞他的谈话技巧，“把门打开，让我帮你好吗？这次让我来帮你。”

幻视中，代表理智的小人用力击打着崔瀚率的太阳穴，尖声叫嚷着“不要开门，不要把胜宽扯进来”。为表现自己对这个意见再同意不过，崔瀚率甚至后退几步，尽管他的头脑在离开门板后烫得发疼。

但是，或许是理智的小人被药物无情暗杀，又或许是别的什么原因，没过多久，仓库门缓缓打开，另一端站着夫胜宽。

“一切都会没事的。”韩国男孩对他伸出手，像先前在夕阳下分别时那样透着橘黄温暖的光。

\--  
隐隐听见After School的歌声时，夫胜宽还埋在柔软的被单里。这首战歌是他特地给尹净汉和洪知秀设的铃声，好提醒自己来者不善——若不是大事，这两位哥永远不会亲自给他打电话。

他挣扎着想坐起，浑身却都像是被人狠狠揍过几轮，随便动动就让他难受得呜咽。除开早期的体术训练，所向披靡的夫胜宽什么时候体验过这种无力感。起床气、酸痛的肌肉再配上V组大佬的夺命电话，叫他一度很想当场了断。

当务之急还是要接电话，不然就义之前就会被内部暗杀。他将手伸到平常放手机的右侧床头柜一阵乱摸，扑空之后才隐隐记起自己昨晚做了什么——准确地说，自己昨晚被做了什么。

怎么会有他这样主动送上门给人当解药的大好人啊？不过是部诺基亚，真的值得他走无以为报唯有以身相许的剧本吗？夫胜宽叹息一声，脸深深地埋进枕头里。

他本来觉得对方的确长得帅，搞在一起怎么都不算亏本买卖，但这小子怎么能在颠鸾倒凤大半夜后独自离开，留下可怜兮兮的他在床上独自醒来啊？就算生活不是爱情电影，他也并不能法国捡到个脸帅活好的男朋友回家，可是也不能用完就扔掉啊...

得，被哥哥们知道又是顿嘲笑——比起接电话还是直接自我了断吧。夫胜宽将拳头抵在脖子旁又移开，用他常做的拔电源动作无声地表示绝望。

就在这时，他比成插头形状的手被另一只手牢牢裹住，铃声中激烈的鼓点也随之断开。某个刻意压低的熟悉声音在床边响起。

“哦，你找胜宽吗？他还没完全醒过来...嗯？会错过飞机？但是他昨晚——”

“我醒了。”为防止对方过度揭露昨晚的细节，夫胜宽连忙打断，随即发现他的声音嘶哑得惊人。他往声音的方向侧过头，摊开手掌讨要电话。

“哦，胜宽，” 从今天到现在都依旧惊天动地的混血大帅哥递过手机，回避前不忘贴心提醒，“显示的通信人是净汉哥。”

直到挂掉电话，夫胜宽还盯着崔瀚率的腹肌。后者正靠着桌子发信息，浴袍半敞开着，湿漉漉的头发服帖地贴在脸颊两旁。很好看，很性感，实在是很符合英雄救美中那个美人的形象。

英雄自然是夫胜宽。昨晚在酒吧里，向来眼色极快的他正向器皿碎裂声传来的方向张望，谁知瞧见个熟悉的身影正踉跄着往储备间里走，后面还跟着两个边交头接耳边四处打量的法国人。除非是崔瀚率那家伙在玩什么情趣，傻瓜都能看出是怎么回事。

不过，既然崔瀚率是个连手机号码都不愿交换的呆瓜，那他肯定是遇上了什么麻烦。夫胜宽眼珠一转，跟哥哥们说自己要去厕所，实则不假思索地紧跟上去。转角进入无人走廊的那刻，他立即以手掌为刀，狠狠劈向外国人颈侧。等那两个不怀好意的人沉沉倒下后，夫胜宽将他们挪到靠墙的位置假装喝多的样子，再抬头时，发现那个熟悉的身影已经拐进角落的储物间。门在堪堪追上的夫胜宽面前合上，伴随“咔哒”的落锁声响。

虽然会傻乎乎地被人暗算，但至少还不算太笨，夫胜宽带着偏见评价。幸好，他有和知勋哥点亮撬锁这个技能，不然是真的束手无策——尽管他用随身小刀撬锁的时候，是真的没想到会滚床单就是了。说到底是美色误人，怎么就让他半推半就地被吃干抹净啦？

回忆到这里，气嘟嘟的夫胜宽向与他对上眼神的男孩勾勾手指，示意后者来床这里陪他：“净汉哥说会帮我改签下午那班，这样我至少能在上班前赶回S市。”

“哦，那很巧。我也住在S市，回去的飞机就是下午那班，”崔瀚率配合地坐在床边，重新和他十指相扣，“你做什么工作？”

“幼儿园老师。”即使专业的雇佣兵撒谎就像呼吸一般自然，夫胜宽还是良心不安地避开眼神，用空闲的那只手替对方整理浴袍系带：“我们也许需要更正式地认识一下。”

崔瀚率呼呼地笑，将脸贴在他们交握的手背上，看向夫胜宽的眼神坦然而直接：“话可以留到飞机上说，我们或许该抓住机会再来一次。”

“呀，昨晚还不够吗？”夫胜宽嘴里抱怨着，游移到浴袍领口的手指突然使劲，好将对方拉得更近。他打量了会儿正因惊喜闷笑着的混血男孩，干脆直接主动地吻上去。

幸好，他们没有再次错过下午的那班飞机。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：“那感觉像是在月亮漫步。”其中，Le voyage dans la lune是Vernon在Back it Up中的歌词，也是一部法国科幻电影。
> 
> 注2：copain在法语中有“男朋友”与“男性朋友”的双重含义，这里是对方误会了他们的关系。
> 
> 注3：在法国，跳不跳舞这个问题多半是有调情意味在里面的——高中法语老师曾经非常严肃地告诫我们不要随便跟法国人说这句话哈哈


	3. Chapter 3

06 注意，恋爱是真的会提高冲动，顺带降低智商

听到门内的枪响，崔瀚率犹豫片刻，选择继续带着他的降噪耳机进门。

“哟，来啦。”瞥见最小的弟弟进门，本在练习射击的崔胜澈没有收枪，只是冲身后抬抬下巴，示意来人置于凌乱办公桌顶端的那个深咖文件袋：“夫胜宽的确是幼儿园老师，身份挺干净的。”

归功于耳机良好的隔音性能，崔瀚率其实没有听见对方在说什么，但多年的默契还是让他意识到那个袋子与自己有关。他踱到桌前，开始一圈圈地解封口的绕线，也因此错过他家组长侧脸上慢慢的欲言又止。

等崔胜澈打空弹夹收起枪，摘下耳套的金珉奎一路将椅子蹬到崔瀚率身旁，伸长脖子光明正大地偷看资料：“哇哦，胜宽是幼儿园老师啊，看他长相是像讨小孩喜欢的类型...哇，是济州岛人诶，我就说在S市几乎没见过夫姓...哦？唱歌也很好吗？那下次可以一起去练歌房...”

“为什么突然调查胜宽？”崔瀚率不解地问。为保护恋人的隐私，他干脆将资料重新收回文件袋，决定不再看后面几页更私人的信息。

“因为你突然说要和他结婚。”全圆佑从电脑屏幕后抬头，没什么表情的脸严肃得吓人，“你们才认识多久？就不怕他有什么问题？”

虽然意识到这些纯粹出于关心，崔瀚率还是忍不住困惑地皱起眉毛：“为什么要怕？我相信他，也相信我自己的判断。既然你们也确定他的身份没问题，那就说明我的判断是对的，调查会不会太越界？”

显然，这套西方逻辑砸得全圆佑发昏，不仅叫他不怒反笑，声音还大上不少：“如果我们不调查，你永远不知道你的判断是不是对的。如果是错的，你觉得后果会怎么样？”

“好了，”崔胜澈出声打断这场即将发生的争吵，“资料只经过我这里，他们两个没看过。我插手出自行规，至于瀚率你，你自己可以选择看或不看。”

“知道了。”被点名的人答应着。他毕竟还是懂道理的孩子，想通后不忘冲他圆佑哥说声抱歉。

闭麦许久的金珉奎重新探出头：“但是瀚率啊，你真的不打算和胜宽说实话吗？感觉他发现真相后会生气诶。”

“嗯，这种事情还是知道得越少越好吧？”因为先前已经在脑海里反复推敲过这点，崔瀚率应答如流，“他没法保护自己的，当时在里昂街头就是。”

“哦？你确定？”电脑后再次传来全圆佑戏谑的声音，“上次在拳击馆把珉奎打趴下的是你家胜宽吧？”

“哥我们明明说好不再说这件事的！啊真是丢死人了！我那次真的只是分心，胜宽也说是运气好才绊倒我的啊？！”面对队友无情的揭发，金珉奎赶紧向脸色不对的队长解释当时的情况。

热闹的房间里，崔瀚率的眼神也因回忆而柔软。从里昂回S市的飞机航线很长，长到足够让他和夫胜宽发现彼此间的意气相投。他们在飞机落地的那刻决定交换手机号，好将浪漫却短暂的异国相遇无限延长。

之后，他们几乎每天都待在一起。他在工作日会约下班的幼教老师吃晚饭，听他说可爱的小孩和烦人的家长；他们也会分别在周末策划有趣的活动，或者只是懒懒躺在其中一人客厅的沙发上过个悠闲下午。不过，也许是想用纯情的相处掩盖初次见面就滚到床上的事实，他们很默契地没有再次越过那条线——直到崔瀚率约夫胜宽在第五周的周六打拳击。

他的想法是很单纯的：因为任务，哥哥们将拳击训练改期到周六，可周六是他和夫胜宽固定的活动日。既然崔瀚率不想错过训练，也不想错过见夫胜宽的机会，那不如就合并一起，更何况他哥哥们自上次航班同行后也一直说想正式认识胜宽。

直到崔瀚率在充满雄性荷尔蒙的拳击馆里见到他家小朋友，他才意识到这个场面似乎有些奇怪。夫胜宽一直是可爱乖巧那类的，因为高颧骨显得肉嘟嘟的脸在众背心猛男间实在是格格不入。更别提他穿着运动用的短袖短裤，露出没什么肌肉的四肢，整个人纤细又白净，连向来穿衣显瘦的全圆佑在他身边都是那么魁梧。

感觉是会被欺负的样子，崔瀚率这才揉揉下巴思考起来，他也许不该带对方来这里。虽然说好训练结束后聚餐，但如果夫胜宽觉得不太舒服，也许可以带他先行离开。

没等崔瀚率过去照顾初来乍到的夫胜宽，金珉奎就大大咧咧地搂上小孩的肩膀，一路带着他走到拳击台上，怂恿他和自己过上几招。崔瀚率忍不住有点担心。即使他们H组向来好使热兵器，金珉奎也是个实打实的跆拳道红带。他真的不该带夫胜宽来这里。

刚想上前阻止，相熟的馆主在身后出声，叫他过去确认夫胜宽签到信息。崔瀚率转身应付几句，再回头就看到脸朝下躺在拳击台的金珉奎，还有立在旁边满脸无辜的夫胜宽。

“哦，哇哦，”崔瀚率很真心地感慨，钻过绳子走到拳击台上，“没受伤吧胜宽？”

“你该关心的是我吧...”金珉奎的声音很闷，可能是因为他依旧趴在地上的姿势，也可能是因为他的郁闷。

夫胜宽冲崔瀚率吐吐舌头：“我小时候学过三年跆拳道。刚看他分心下盘不稳就去绊他，没想到真的得逞了——谁叫珉奎哥净说大话逗我。”

“哦？你把珉奎哥绊倒的？他比你高那么多啊？”觉得对方这幅狡黠样子分外有趣，崔瀚率不禁追问。

“什么意思啊，那我不打了哦？”莫名被损的夫胜宽拉拉手上松脱的保护绷带，满脸苦恼地向他求助，“是该那么绑吗？有点暧昧的感觉诶。”

天，天真外表配上足够看的武力值，这样的夫胜宽是真的很辣，崔瀚率直白地紧盯对方。先前里昂那夜的回忆混着拳击馆空气里的荷尔蒙，他压抑许久的欲望逐渐抬头。可表面上，他还是平静地抓过夫胜宽的手，重新替后者缠起带子。布料从五指绕到手腕，最终打结完毕的那刻，崔瀚率还是没忍住，手指一路向上划过夫胜宽的小臂。

刚撂倒一名壮汉的夫胜宽轻微抖了抖，抬眼看他时难得小声说话：“要不要先走？”

结果他们不仅错过了聚餐，还直接省下了那天的晚饭。

第二天，饥肠辘辘的崔瀚率闻着拉面香味醒来。清晨的阳光里，光脚的夫胜宽在厨房忙碌着，头发乱蓬蓬的，颈边还带着崔瀚率昨晚留下的痕迹。也许是这般居家温馨的风景太好，崔瀚率干脆凑到灶台前，从夫胜宽背后搂住他。

“胜宽，”他犹豫片刻，还是决定跟随直觉开口，“和我结婚吧。”

\--  
“所以他就那么和你求婚了？还是在你暴揍完他哥之后？”李硕珉满脸不解地下蹲又起立，好避开夫胜宽的攻击，再挥拳头时不忘继续跟进一长串问题，“放近战那么强的你上场，他就那么恨他哥吗？还有，你们才认识多久？你才多大？他才多大？”

“我们同龄。”向后闪开的夫胜宽没有发起下轮进攻，只是摇摇手表示自己不想再打。他弯腰捡起训练场边的毛巾擦汗，期间注意到自己手上的绑带——如今规整又漂亮的系法是他跟崔瀚率学的。

“这倒是不重要，重要的是你会答应吗？”难得没有泡在实验室的李知勋正在旁边暴风进食，然而旋风土豆显然挡不住那颗八卦的心，“我们V组还没人休过婚假呢，你正好验证下这个福利是不是95哥们画的假饼。”

即将用终生幸福验合同的夫胜宽愁眉不展：“我不知道该不该答应。”

崔瀚率突然向他求婚的那天早上，夫胜宽全程的眼神和他的心那样飘忽不定。他先是假装没听到，只管招呼对方吃早饭。原以为热衷干饭的崔瀚率会翻过这页，好让自己在他洗碗的时候偷偷溜走，想不到混血男孩放下碗就口齿清晰地又问一遍，还将可乐罐的拉环递过来，说是先做个替代。

见实在躲不过，夫胜宽直说自己得再想想，然后就假托和哥哥们有事夺门而出。不过，他口袋里倒是还放着那个铝制拉环。

“那就有点完蛋。”李知勋看他满脸复杂，干脆拿出玩黑手党游戏的态度开始解析：“胜宽啊，你不是那种想不清楚问题的类型。要是硕珉被人求婚不知道该怎么办还正常，你怎么可能真的不知道？”

李硕珉捂着被无形流弹伤到的胸口举手：“哥，怎么看我都是主动求婚的那种吧。”

“不是啊哥，你那么单纯，是那种连求婚都不知道该怎么办，所以只会被求婚的类型啊。”尽管正因自己的状况眉头紧皱，夫胜宽还是不忘纠正他哥误入歧途的思维。

他咬着手里绷带的一端解绑，突然觉得此情此景的确非常像黑手党游戏。没什么坏人，也没什么警察和医生，只有群逻辑狂魔试图用理性思维分析感性冲动。

现场最大的哥哥拍拍最小弟弟的肩膀：“我们胜宽犹豫就代表是想答应的吧？所以是在顾虑什么？身份？净汉哥肯定在你飞机落地前就查清楚了，不然知秀哥那天接你的时候就会帮你删掉他联系方式。”

见夫胜宽不答，李硕珉也过去替他整理头发，顺带宽慰：“音乐人和幼教老师，自由职业者和教职铁饭碗，是命运般的绝配啊。”

“可是我不是幼教老师，这点你们比我更加清楚吧...”夫胜宽终于开口，嘴巴撅得老高，“瀚率来接我下班的时候，不还得拜托幼儿园那边让我先进门再出来见他吗？”

“那你是想对他说实话？”李知勋追问，眼神有些意外。

夫胜宽又纠起眉毛。若非逼不得已，他是绝对不想说谎的，何况对象还是那么完美的崔瀚率，似乎显得他格外卑鄙。可再怎么说，比起良心，夫胜宽更在意崔瀚率的安全。他叹口气，终是做出决定：“不行，他那么单纯善良，是会给陌生人买手机还会被下药的个性，不能把他牵扯进来。”

现场安静下来，为说服不置可否的哥哥们，夫胜宽补充：“他和硕珉哥一天生日。”

“哦，那的确挺严重的。”李知勋表情瞬间非常严肃，而再次被误伤的李硕珉装作气愤地去锤他肩膀。夫胜宽忍不住呼呼地笑，空气轻快不少。

最宠弟弟的李硕珉转而揉揉夫胜宽的脸，温柔地哄：“那就瞒着呗，反正你有全S市最强雇佣兵团队之一替你兜底，不会露馅的。这是那种，善意的白色谎言啊！”

“好吧，其实还有个原因...”终于想通的夫胜宽伸手到背包夹层里，捏着那个铝罐拉环摩挲，“求婚总得有点仪式感吧？”

“哦莫，这我们可帮不了你。”回到饭桌前的李知勋耸耸肩膀，“既然要隐瞒身份，那总不能暴力威胁他跟你求婚吧？”

夫胜宽苦着张小脸，脑子里还在想那些浪漫的爱情电影。盛大的烟花、漂亮的戒指、明媚的鲜花，他不仅一个都没拿到，还得顶着鸡窝头素颜接受超级混血大帅哥的求婚。

就在他全力回忆自己早上有没有水肿时，手机震动，是崔瀚率约他去游乐场。善良的男孩还特地用括号注明和求婚没有关系，只是想出去玩，让夫胜宽不要有负担地慢慢来。

好烦，夫胜宽想。其实他不是在生崔瀚率的气，他也永远没法对崔瀚率生气，让他生气的是完全沦陷的自己。就那么喜欢他吗？他问自己。怎么会喜欢到不顾身份和场面，嘴上说要再想想，心里其实早已完全答应呢？

直到在游乐场和崔瀚率见面，夫胜宽还是在生气，因为他那没用的心脏在崔瀚率牵他手时未免跳得太快。唉，早答应晚答应，不都还是会结婚的，毕竟赚到的是他啊。

既然是约会，过山车和鬼屋都不太利于表情管理，夫胜宽干脆拉着崔韩率到各式游戏摊位前，夸下海口说要给小男友赢礼物。他环顾四周，最后选了个射击游戏——虽然他不喜欢用枪，在这种场合随便打几下也算是降维打击。

他射击成绩不错，又有点自负心，十发子弹的前九枚都成功击倒罐子，金字塔只剩下顶端最小最远的目标。夫胜宽稳定心神压下扳机，不料子弹只擦到目标的侧边。那个罐子倾斜着转动半圈，最后依旧执拗地立在那里。

看守摊位的小妹妹惊喜地摇起铃铛，说这是她打工以来见过最好的成绩，夫胜宽这才稍微好受些。

除开最大的那只玩具熊，剩下的礼品仍他挑选。夫胜宽犹豫片刻，选了只漂亮的独角兽塞给崔瀚率。后者很灿烂地笑，直说这和小黄人电影里小女孩的那只好像。

轮到崔瀚率拿枪的时候，夫胜宽眼皮不受控制地抖动几下。也许是因为对方好莱坞的长相和军械太配，刚刚还在为玩偶开心的男孩瞬间冷峻不少，向来无忧无虑的气场竟也带上点血腥气。

敏锐的直觉告诉夫胜宽，他永远不该对上这个人的枪口。果然，火药喷发的烟雾中，罐子应声倒下，包括他先前遗憾错过的目标——更难以置信的是，崔瀚率甚至是从最小的那个开始打的。有点意思，夫胜宽舔记嘴唇。那股奇异的危险氛围不仅没有让他退却，反而叫他更加兴奋。

目标全中的奖品自然是那只玩具熊，而打破记录的神枪手慷慨地将大熊送进夫胜宽怀里。比起和他差不多高的玩偶，现在更想扑倒崔瀚率的夫胜宽咳嗽一声，力图自然地进行对话：“你不是没入过伍？枪术怎么那么好？”

“如果我说我爸在夏威夷教过我，你会相信吗？”崔瀚率心情很好地给他拍照。

“哦？崔瀚率本名原来是江户川柯南吗？”嘴角还挂着营业微笑的夫胜宽熟练运用腹语吐槽，“久仰大名。”

差点照入现实的死神小学生被他逗得不行，收起手机得意又谦虚地回答：“我的确在美国和朋友玩过几次。这次大概是运气比较好。”

“你运气的确不差，因为你有遇到我。”话音未落，夫胜宽直接将脸藏到大熊后，好躲开对方的视线。原来直球是可以传染的吗？他竟然也有一天会说出这种大言不惭的话。

一只手伸过来摸他的头，随后下滑捏住他的脸颊肉。崔瀚率的低音听起来很认真：“嗯，认证。”

我也要swag一点，夫胜宽告诉自己，决定无视心里那只正胡乱蹦跶的小鹿。

他重新抬头，自以为很酷地侧头亲亲崔瀚率掌心，又假装满不在意地看他：“那就结婚吧，戒指过几天补。”

“哇，胜宽...”崔瀚率挑起眉毛，像是出乎意料之外，又像是运筹帷幄之中，“你是在求婚方面也要和我礼尚往来地扯平吗？好强的好胜心，我该害怕吗？”

因为感觉这样嘚瑟的男友——现在是未婚夫——格外讨嫌，夫胜宽决定踮脚堵住对方的嘴。大熊被他们夹在中间，可以说是苦不堪言。

二人手拉着手往游乐场大门走时，崔瀚率揉着夫胜宽的左手无名指坦白：“我刚其实有去挑戒指，但时间太紧，很难做决定。”

“所以说你运气好啊，”想起背包口袋里的那个拉环，夫胜宽对崔瀚率的积极态度感到满意，又凑过去在他脸颊上啄一口，“一起去挑吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

**07** **老实人竟是我自己**

“瀚率啊，你高倍镜借我看看。”金珉奎突然唤房间角落的人。

正帮着善后的人回应一声，将背包转到身前翻找他的枪械配件。他们刚突击完一贩毒组织的总部，硕大的房间里零零散散躺着不少人。虽然计划是将接下来的事情全权交给警察，但是他们还是得将现场清理成黑吃黑的样子。

今天是里昂相遇三周年的纪念日，崔瀚率满心想着早点下班回家，所以手脚也难得快上不少。他带着高倍镜走过去时，金珉奎正站在高层落地窗边俯视S市风景，配着他正统帅哥的长相，很有点家产23亿CEO的意思。

崔瀚率也跟着向窗外看，“要选新的便利店地址？”

对该梗非常满意的金总裁嘿嘿一笑，并没立刻接过，只是指着对面大楼正缓慢上行的观光电梯问他：“你看那人背后是不是V组的标志？”

三面透明的方型电梯里，某个穿着黑色战术服的身影正被另外几个人围在中间，背部隐约带个哑光的字母，在玻璃折射的阳光里看起来是V的形状。因为那人面对电梯门，所以看不到他身后那几只缓缓摸出电棍的手。

“好像是，但他周围的人有问题。”微微眯起眼睛的崔瀚率将那些小动作看得一清二楚， “他是打算空手一挑五？”

“嗯，电梯里开枪不仅危险，光噪音就够他受的。”金珉奎把玩着手里的高倍镜，语气有点看好戏的意思。

黑白两道皆知，S市雇佣兵排行榜上没有第二，只有并列第一的H组和V组。不知两方是王不见王，还是织女牛郎：那么多形形色色的事件处理下来，近十年里竟只碰见过两次，战绩还是一胜一败的平局。

不过，因为先前的胜负全是远程较量，H组骨干除开胜澈哥，没人见过V组的真面目，自然也没什么深仇大恨。只是年轻气盛，他们对势均力敌的另一方难免带点好奇。这不，对面的观光电梯将将停在半路时，金珉奎的右眼已经抵上高倍镜，力图看清那人的真面目。

和他家哥哥不同，比起脸，崔瀚率对那人身陷囹圄后的脱身之计更感兴趣。在如此窄小的空间里以一敌五不是件容易的事，即使是近战基础不错的他也不算多有信心。若那人真能成功，那V组的确有和他们分庭抗礼的能力。

这会儿功夫，身着V组战术服的人身后，有三人已经完全亮出电棍，而中间那个直接挥手袭向他的后脑。崔瀚率皱着脸咂嘴，想就算是他们之中最强的胜澈哥，挨到这记都是凶多吉少。

没想到，V组那人像身后长着眼睛。没等电棍落下就瞬间转身，同时高高踢起右腿，直接将偷袭那人悬半空中的手腕踩到玻璃墙上，电棍随之落到地上——那脚绝对下了狠劲，竟逼得对方直接松手缴械。没等腿完全收回来，那人就径直给了面前的人记右勾拳，利落地放倒首位敌人。

那边的金珉奎还在调焦，而电梯里还需要打四个的人已经转身扣住握着电棍的另一人手腕向左奋力一扭。即使不在现场，光看画面崔瀚率都能想象到骨骼清脆的咔哒声。

为缓解疼痛，被抓住手的人下意识随着力量倾斜身体，而这显然随了那位近战高手的意。下一秒，他就抱着面前那根手臂腰腹用力，趁对方重心不稳，使巧劲将人直接甩到另一个手持电棍的人身上。整台电梯都随着这番动作肉眼可见地晃荡几下。

“哇哦，他临战反应是真的很快。”看到这里，崔瀚率毫不吝啬他的反应，直白地击掌赞叹。

还没对准焦距的金珉奎移开高倍镜瞄了一眼，正好看到V组那人双臂被钳。他摇摇头评价：“可惜，对方人还是太多。”

像是要反驳金珉奎似的，被限制住行动的人膝盖微屈，再弹起时双脚便是朝着他对面那人的腹部。趁面前人痛得弯腰，他奋力退后，将控制着他双手的人狠狠撞到墙上。也许是他身后那人还没卸劲，V组这位又接着向后仰头送出一记头槌，并在双手重获自由后走到电梯中央再度跃起，用标准漂亮的侧踢将最后一个意识清醒的对手送入昏迷。

“不愧是V组——我觉得他能打十个。” 像刚看完部动作片的崔瀚率感慨。他本想继续进行他的收尾工作好早点下班，转身前却发觉那架电梯又重新移动起来，而V组那位则从后腰掏出把在正午阳光中格外刺眼的金属小刃，贴着电梯右侧的墙继续做应战准备。

为什么不用枪？崔瀚率有些不解。还有，本来和敌人同时困在电梯里就足够奇怪，现在的他莫不是还要一路杀出去？就算他近战强，V组后勤也不该将自家人手置于这种险境吧？

如此看来，H组还是比V组有人情味。今天也有在自己世界里认真思考的崔瀚率伸个懒腰，决定帮助他笨手笨脚的珉奎哥调焦，以满足后者的好奇心。

他拍拍依旧认真举着高倍镜的金珉奎：“哥，我来吧。我们动作得快点，不然他就出电梯了。”

见对方迟迟没有回答，崔瀚率便直接上手去取高倍镜。出乎意料的是，金珉奎不仅眼神躲闪地迅速避开他的手，满脸还都是惹祸般的欲言又止。

“怎么了哥？”觉得他这幅样子有趣，崔瀚率笑着再次伸手去拿，“别告诉我你已经升级到光靠调焦就能搞坏东西的程度了。”

这次金珉奎没有再躲，而是在崔瀚率取过高倍镜时忧心忡忡地开口：“Vernon啊...”

一心想着在V组那人离开电梯前调完焦距的崔瀚率，此时已经将眼睛抵上目镜口。没等他有任何动作，一张清晰的侧脸就出现在十字线中央。也是，金珉奎动作再慢，也不至于在对方激烈肉搏的几分钟内都调不准瞄准镜。那么他如此迟疑的原因只剩下一个——电梯里那位的真实身份。

盯着目镜里熟悉的侧脸，崔瀚率久久没有出声。因为今天是相识三周年的纪念日，他难得是醒得更早的那个。而他悠悠转醒时看到的，就是在和煦晨光中显得格外柔和的这张侧脸。这张刚刚在狭小的电梯间中以一敌五，并即将另外杀出一条血路的，夫胜宽的侧脸。

“胜宽他...事情看起来有点麻烦，我们要不要去帮他？”金珉奎小心翼翼地问。

“不用，”崔瀚率放下高倍镜。为证明这个决定不是出于赌气，他简短地解释：“电梯门外只有硕珉哥。你在婚礼上见过的，胜宽的朋友。”

想起那位仅次于上帝般善良的亲故，金珉奎下巴都快掉下来：“他也是V组的？！”

“看他穿着一样的战术服，应该是吧。我看胜宽也把刀收起来了。”崔瀚率将高倍镜收回背包里。他承认，刚才他的确有迷茫几秒。好在他处理新信息的能力向来很快，也不容易钻什么牛角尖，所以他很快意识到爱人谎言的出发点多半与自己一致——都是为保护对方不受牵连。他甚至觉得这样的巧合有些黑色幽默般的浪漫。

更重要的是，他发现他家胜宽完全有保护自己的能力。这不仅让他感到骄傲，还让他大脑分泌不少肾上腺素。不过，唯一的问题是，为什么他偏偏是V组的人？

就在崔瀚率大脑飞速转动的这会儿，对面的金珉奎还在发愣。高个帅哥揉揉自己的鼻子，感慨：“还记得你们结婚前他把我撂倒那次吗？当时一切都发生得太快，现在想想，原来全都有迹可循...”

“嗯，”这才意识到疑点的崔瀚率缓缓点头，“显然他不止练过三年跆拳道...”

“你们现在怎么办啊？都是雇佣兵也就算了，胜澈哥知道他是V组的话会很生气的吧。”金珉奎苦着张脸，是真心在为弟弟婚姻与事业的平衡担忧。

崔瀚率感激地和这位有人情味的同事击掌，随后才说：“你先别告诉胜澈哥，让我和胜宽谈谈。”

“行。”金珉奎点点头，最后送上一句忠告：“谈的时候记得备点武器。就算胜宽没有家暴的习惯，他好像的确具有家暴的实力诶。”

\--

时间回到十分钟前，夫胜宽正喘着气确认电梯里另外五人的昏迷状态，并掏出他的随身短刀以备不时之需。

天知道这次任务是怎么回事。要不是以为这栋大楼已被清空，他也不至于大大咧咧地穿着战术服去坐电梯，连把枪都没带。没想到上行过程中停了两次，分头进来五个人把他围在中间。就在夫胜宽祈祷别人都觉得他不过是拥有神奇时尚的男孩时，右前方那人突然摁下控制面板的急停键。而他背后又传来股劲风。那他能怎么办？只能打啊。

没等夫胜宽稳住呼吸，电梯又开始缓缓移动起来。他翻个白眼，握着刀贴向电梯右侧的玻璃墙，将自己完全隐藏在控制面板后做足准备，好在电梯门打开时取得攻击的先机。

门缓缓打开时，夫胜宽正起势准备向外挥刀，猛地听见熟悉的大嗓门在那里广播：“胜宽？还好吗？”

“一西，”收回武器的夫胜宽跳出来，另一个拳头砸向面前的李硕珉，“之前就跟你说要找知勋哥修通讯器，怎么又没声了？对方折返回来都没人跟我说！差点在纪念日这天被搞死一西...”

特地赶过来支援还被指责的人委委屈屈：“我说过的啊...上次的升级针对厂房环境，这次谁想到你偷懒坐电梯，电梯里信号不好是正常的嘛...”

“17楼诶硕珉哥，又不是谁都像你那样刀鱼脚...”自知理亏的夫胜宽声音逐渐减弱。他侧头看看队友身后的走廊，果不其然看见十几个昏迷在地上的人。如他所料，这层果然也有埋伏。若不是李硕珉提前替他解决，他怕又得面临一番苦战。想到这里，知恩图报的好孩子赶紧道了声谢。

重归于好的哥哥弟弟亲热一阵，大摇大摆地走进目标的办公室观光。这时，李硕珉突然想起什么，兴致勃勃地八卦：“我刚进门支援的时候，看见对面楼外停着H组的车诶。你知道的，就是我们上次跟丢的那辆。”

“莫呀？”正贴着保险箱破译密码的夫胜宽睁大眼睛回头，“好久没碰到了，他们在隔壁出任务吗？”

“肯定是吧，”满脸高深莫测的李硕珉揉着下巴，“我跟知勋哥说好啦，让他搞个无人机看看对面楼有什么特别情况，最好给我们录个像。”

“哇，什么呀硕珉哥，很聪明呀。”夫胜宽整个上半身都埋进半人高的保险箱里。等他重新探头出来时，箱子内部新多出来的零件正盈盈闪着红光。重新将金属门关闭后，夫胜宽拍干净手上的灰尘，对李硕珉比个大拇指，二人悠哉悠哉地撤离现场。

听到办公室里传来的巨大闷响，李硕珉还在感慨：“防爆保险箱真是不错，不然平时用炸弹销毁资料，我们可都得拔腿就跑。”

“这就叫天时地利人和：我们不仅顺利完成任务，说不定还有机会揭开H组的真面目。”夫胜宽从李硕珉口袋里顺走他的智能机。诺基亚虽好，科技方面却很落伍。他平时都是用平板和组织联络，轻装上阵地出任务时就难免信息滞后。

他们三个的小群里正显示着99+的新消息。显然，李知勋全程直播了他的侦查过程。从他成功定位到H组的楼层，再到转播激烈枪战，中间还夹杂他表示自己有记得开启录像模式，叫他们放心执行任务的体贴提醒。

等划到最底下，原本兴奋不已的知勋哥突然发了一连串的省略号，中间夹个需要下载的视频，最后还附着句【胜宽啊，要不你等明天再看？】

虽然觉得奇怪，夫胜宽还是没多想，在点击下载后就跟着李硕珉进入车库。他们这次用的是楼梯，所以他钻进副驾驶里的时候有些喘，呼出的热气在手机屏幕上蒙了层雾。他也不急着擦，只是点击播放键看起视频，嘴里还允诺开车的哥哥会跟他转播。

视频开始时，镜头先是顺着大楼慢慢上升，四处扫描可疑画面，最后才稳在一层，对准两个从电梯里出来的高大身影。他们都穿着黑色战术服，不过其中一个背着书包，平白添上点学生气。

因为用的是无人机，镜头拉得远，难免有些焦距不准。夫胜宽暂时看不清脸，只见其中一位绕后蹲下，另一位背着包的脸上架着副墨镜，站在到正门旁侧的角落里。感觉是要突击，夫胜宽想，就是不知道是一对几。

当时操纵摄像机的李知勋显然也很好奇。镜头接着就平稳地扫过整层楼，粗略看出有四十余人的样子。夫胜宽啧啧嘴，腹诽这种个人英雄主义的场面实在有点夸张。

难得握方向盘的李硕珉有点紧张，趁红灯才敢分神点评：“H组擅长热兵器，单兵突进也算正常。”

“他还打算双枪，光后坐力就够受的，”满脸不认可的夫胜宽咬着嘴唇，“戴耳塞也会很吵吧？”

“必要的时候还是得用枪，别嫌麻烦。”对向来不爱用枪的弟弟唠叨一句后，李硕珉又重新踩下油门，还差点忘记换档。

宽宏大量的夫胜宽决定不和新手司机争执，继续低头看他的视频。除开隔着电梯间和前台的小片白墙，那层楼里全是玻璃隔断，几乎藏不住人。李知勋拍摄技术高超，即使H组所在位置离无人机大约隔着两个房间，他还是成功找到个刁钻的角度，对准正装载弹药的突击者。夫胜宽抹开屏幕上的水雾，凑近去看枪的型号：“格洛克17？杀伤力没18大，又比19笨重——他们不至于新代手枪都搞不到吧？”

即使感受到旁边不赞同的眼神，夫胜宽继续拉踩对家的行为决断：“用的还是普通弹匣...看不出是17发还是19发，总之不是31发的。目标人数看起来和子弹数量差不多，他不会想在激战中途换弹匣——好啦硕珉哥我不说了，他要是能做到的话就认证。”

像是终于准备完毕，视频里的人还有空伸个懒腰，转身踏出阴影后就蹲下从正门潜入。也许是疑惑感应门打开却不见人，前台的两名安保起立查看，随即就被两发自下而上射出的弹药扎中脖颈。

竟然瞄动脉，果然用枪的都是暴力狂。夫胜宽下意识闭眼回避血腥场景，再睁开却发现工作台的大理石依旧是白色，只剩那两名安保趴在桌上微微抽搐——看来对方枪里装配的是电镖，还算有点人性。

也许是动静太大，无人机视角中，大厅里候着的二十几名打手纷纷拔枪往前台两边的长廊走。入侵者倒是不急地依旧蹲在那里，食指抵着扳机护圈分别将枪转上几圈后，双臂笔直张开，枪口各自指向两边可能来人的大门。

战略评论家夫胜宽微微点头——选这个位置也算有点脑子。借前台的遮挡和高度差，来人一时可能看不见他，他却能靠脚步声辨认对方的位置射击。

如他所料，那人左右手轮流开枪，将那批贸然上前的人解决完毕后便就地一滚，改为紧贴前台右侧。剩下的几位打手谨慎不少，却因为不知敌在何方，只能贴着门框胡乱射击。这时冲出去简直找死，场面也就那么僵持下来。

因为柜台的遮挡，镜头一时拍不到人，只能拍到两边长廊里那几位试图用火力压迫的打手。没过一会儿，前台左侧突然有亮光，像极枪口火焰未消的样子。以为来者暴露位置，打手们纷纷向那侧的长廊集中，不料H组那人又是一滚，用半蹲姿势向右突进。趁众人不备，单靠右手的枪就轻松清空大厅中的安保。

虽然没想通那人为什么突然改用单手，不过既然他枪法极准，多半是有如此任性的权利。半天下来一颗子弹都没浪费，夫胜宽上次在007电影以外看到这样的画面，还得是崔瀚率和他在游乐园那次。

他忍不住替那人计算子弹数量：以普通弹匣的19发计算，双手开枪时各用7发，右手那支紧接着又开8发，可见的确需要换匣——就是场面紧张，不知道他会怎么做。若叫夫胜宽决断，最优解大概会是现在就找个遮挡，就算浪费少量电镖，也要换上装满的弹匣。

然而，那人只是匍匐到大厅沙发前，又笃定地转起手枪，等对面主动送上门来。夫胜宽看向屏幕右侧，果然发现又有八名安保从离镜头最近的房间端着枪赶去。见战场转移，李知勋贴心地平移无人机，夫胜宽也因此看见最深处办公室里坐着几位西装男人和精锐保镖。

等那群人赶到，沙发前的人似乎是想速战速决，直起身子又是双手开火。等右手枪里子弹用完，他也没停下左手的火力，而是直接用手指松开弹匣锁。不等弹匣应重力落地，他已将手枪收进腰带右侧，空出右手掏出新弹匣后便头也不回地装载，末了重新掏枪，又回到双手持枪的姿势。

疯子，夫胜宽盯着屏幕坐直身体。一般人根本不会以单手换手枪弹匣——这系列动作本就不易，这人却连个眼神都不需要给，想必是练过很多次，更别提他左手那支枪全程都没停下过。

这样的人，有勇有谋还有枪术，自然是不用担心他任务会不成功的。就是不知道为什么知勋哥叫他等到明天再看，难不成是怕他在和瀚率的纪念日受打击？这人也没强到让他自尊心受损的地步啊。

承认H组有点实力后，夫胜宽开始二倍速播放视频。他现在只好奇这个人长什么样，毕竟他们V组个个长得都不差。既然要比，那就得全方位地比。

屏幕里的小人先是快速地一路又突围，放倒所有人后又回电梯间接组员。二人一路走走停停地到办公室后，背着包的那人终于有了要摘墨镜的迹象。夫胜宽屏息静气地调回正常速度，顺带无声感谢替他拉近镜头的知勋哥，最后，他终于在不甚清晰的画面中看见双眼睛。一双他再熟悉不过的眼睛。

按下暂停键，夫胜宽一时说不出话。今天清晨，落在脸上的轻柔抚摸将他唤醒。待他握住那只温暖的手睁眼，手的主人虽背着朝阳，浅棕色的眼睛却分外明亮。那是双在家只会紧盯着他诉说甜蜜爱意，方才却藏在墨镜后大杀四方的，崔瀚率的眼睛。

总算停好车的李硕珉侧身取过手机，只消一眼便惊叫出声：“瀚率？！”

“嗯，”夫胜宽靠着椅背眺望远方，“记得婚礼上的金珉奎吗？视频里出现了，也是H组的。”

正在经历信任危机的李硕珉百思不得其解：“瀚率不是音乐人吗？能瞒你那么久，竟然一点征兆都没有？”

“算有吧，他有当我面创下南边游乐场里射击游戏的最高纪录，不过当时说是运气好。”尽管他努力保持着平静的语气，终究还是烦躁地纠起手指，“怪不得百发百中呢，节省子弹和聚餐时清理剩饭都算环保吧？”

“额，的确是先进的西方思想。”李硕珉一时不知该怎么安慰弟弟，只能陪他安静地坐在车里。

这次夫胜宽是真的很生气，因为他发现自己还是没办法对崔瀚率生气，就算对方骗他那么久也不行。他甚至无可救药地觉得开枪的崔瀚率帅得无可救药，叫他恨不得回家就扑到他身上狠狠地亲。淦，有勇有谋有枪术的人长还得那么好看，他夫胜宽何来的运气和这种人睡了三年。

可惜，虽是同床，终是异梦。互相隐瞒无伤大雅，可他们的组织向来心狠手辣，在知情后又怎么会允许这不明不白的联姻？

在三人小群里拜托两位哥哥先别和95大佬们说后，夫胜宽揉揉额头：“先去和净汉哥汇报任务吧，四点再回去和他算账。”

“你觉得瀚率知道你是V组的人吗？”在车里和群里都分别允下的李硕珉转而问他。

“之前不知道现在也知道了，”夫胜宽指指李硕珉的手机，同时掏出他正为新消息震动的诺基亚，“视频最后有拍到他们对着栋大楼看了很久——知勋哥说就是我们出任务的地方，他们的方向能看到我被困的电梯。”

李硕珉担忧地看他：“他是用枪的，要不你也从总部挑把枪自保？”

“正有此意，”夫胜宽打字回复前不忘对他哥笑笑以作宽慰，“的确不是该怕麻烦的时候。”

绿色显示屏上，像素点拼出行小字：

> _胜宽，今天早点回家吧。_

> _好。_


	5. Chapter 5

08反对家庭暴力，共擎和谐蓝天

门锁转动的声音响起时，崔瀚率还在厨房盯着夫胜宽收藏的那排刀。虽然爱人先前狂热的收藏癖已有解释，他还是难理解为何夫胜宽出任务不带枪。

整个下午，先前电梯里的场景都时不时跳进他脑海里，让他难免有些魂不守舍。虽然V组有前去支援，虽然他相信夫胜宽的能力，但是只带着冷兵器出任务在他心中终究不算安全。也许他该挑把枪给胜宽做周年礼物？枪械库里的那些工具说不定还能用来刻个字。

思绪万千，最终罢手的原因倒是很简单：就怕夫胜宽不喜欢枪是因为有过什么创伤，而这是崔瀚率先前不曾有机会了解的。不过，既然如今秘密被揭开，就像游戏新解锁的隐藏章节，叫他非常期待接下来的发展，甚至确定彼此会在增加了解的过程中更加相爱。

所以，听到门打开时，崔瀚率只是惊喜地看了眼时间，并没有听金珉奎的忠告提前装备武器。所以，当那颗子弹在下午三点击碎厨房隔断的玻璃墙时，崔瀚率以为是追上门的旧怨，躲避之余下意识地从刀架上取下把顺手的厨师刀。所以，夫胜宽举着枪避开玻璃渣进厨房时，猛地被侧面闪出的崔瀚率用刀抵住动脉。

“胜宽？”崔瀚率皱起眉毛，不知道家里的另一位主人为何要击穿那块无辜的玻璃，“你怎么会用枪？”

“你不是早就知道了嘛？”夫胜宽的声音几乎算得上咬牙切齿。他进门时没见到崔瀚率的外套，便以为人没回来，不曾想透过厨房玻璃看见个人影，当下举枪射击。如今中了埋伏，他也不多想，握枪的手肘直接后捅，趁对方吃痛便钻出钳制，转身对峙时顺带抬腿踢飞崔瀚率手里的刀，末了不忘心痛他的日本旬刀就那么斜斜插进电视柜里。谁能告诉他，为什么面前这个人还傻乎乎地穿着外套啊？

装备被缴的崔瀚率想去牵夫胜宽，迈步的档口突然想起满地的玻璃渣。夫胜宽进门匆忙，现在双脚外只裹着双薄袜，人还随着他的动作后退，眼见就要踩上那堆碎片。他也不多想，干脆一把抱起夫胜宽，直接抗着人往外走。

就算夫胜宽近战技巧四两拨千斤，一时也抵不过大力出奇迹。就算手里有枪，他还是选择攥起拳头往崔瀚率肩膀上锤几下抗议：“你这是要和我较量吗？”

“可以试试，”将人放在餐厅区域的崔瀚率也不去夺他的枪，只是耸耸肩膀，很有兴趣的样子。

“那就试试，”夫胜宽把枪扔到沙发上，“我也不欺负你，就赤手空拳地打。”

崔瀚率突然不太赞同地看他一眼：“不该扔枪的。还好是格洛克，不然可能走火。”后面没说出来的半句，是怕夫胜宽伤到自己。

枪械知识被如此蔑视的夫胜宽怒火蹭蹭上头，不过这次也不是在对崔瀚率生气。连这样的崔瀚率都觉得很帅，我好像是真的完蛋了。想起对方也练过跆拳道，夫胜宽便摆正实战架势以后旋踢开场，顺便冲欺负人的爱人大吼：“就是因为格洛克才敢扔的！而且我用的是19，比你的17新两代！”

“你看见了？”伸手截住对方攻击的崔瀚率歪头问。因为知道夫胜宽是想和他认真地分个高低，他随即就侧身以膝盖还招，期间不忘自言自语：“的确，不然你也不会带枪回家。”

没料到有这招的夫胜宽立刻下蹲避开膝击，顺势用扫腿攻之重心不稳的下盘：“我以为你学的是跆拳道。（注4）”

“哦，”意识到对方的策略，崔瀚率干脆单腿跳起，双肘借落地重力猛地下击，“还有泰拳。”

就地一滚后，夫胜宽转而攻向暴露在面前的背部。既然对方能力比他想象的强，那他自然不会再手下留情，便也开始改用混合招数对抗：“所以你那些歌都是找枪手写的？”

“不，那是兴趣。”感受到耳后劲风的崔瀚率直接翻身截住那只拳头，另一只手撑在地上，顺带借对视的机会挑眉问他：“你呢？我来接你下班的时候，你都翻墙进的幼儿园？”

“不，那是兼职。”夫胜宽冲人笑笑，以其人之道还其人之身。单手被擒的他也不恼，另一只拳头抵着风就崔瀚率太阳穴攻去。

崔瀚率当机立断，撑地的手紧扣夫胜宽的手腕，整个人单凭腰腹力量悬于空中，再缓缓坐直身体问：“你之前说带小朋友去日本参观...”

“骗你的”挣扎无果的夫胜宽被人吊着双手站起来，嘴里倒是不饶人，“执行任务去了。倒是你，先前说是到LA去谈合作？”

“回敬。”崔瀚率瞄他一眼，改为单手制住对方两只手腕，好腾出手去摸桌上的皮尺。嗯，今天是三周年纪念，他本来就有点想试试这种玩法。

得寸进尺，夫胜宽抿紧嘴唇，可他力气的确没整天健身的崔瀚率大。硬碰硬不行，还是得巧取。他现在双手正被扣在头上方，即使崔瀚率比他高，还是得仰头去绑。夫胜宽见他捆得认真，果断一记头槌过去。

纵然崔瀚率得以避开，后闪的劲却叫他失了夫胜宽的细腕。他有些可惜地扔开手中的皮尺，心想这样也好，不是专业的道具难免伤着人。

这厢，夫胜宽已经倒退几步腾出助跑的空间。重新加速奔向崔瀚率后，他高高跃起，把着对方的手臂为支点，在空中调转身体，右腿自上而下击中崔瀚率的后颈，左腿又迎上去夹住他脖子，身体扭转将人仰天摔到电视柜前的空地上。

这剪刀腿自然是收着力的，不仅没夹人脖子，还落在地上的那条腿还不忘替人垫着后脑和颈椎。觉得自己心软得无可救药的夫胜宽顺势抓过插在那的厨师刀，趁崔瀚率失神松开两腿钳制转身压到他胸口上，双手握刀，刀尖直指身下人的脑门

就这样吧，崔瀚率没有挣扎，反而将双手摊开置于头的两边，目光从尖锐的刀身转到他爱人脸上。夫胜宽咬着下唇，双手微微颤抖，显然是平时烦躁的模样。平时也都是崔瀚率去逗他开心放松的，可惜现在的他一时抖不出什么机灵，全因夫胜宽这副模样叫他气血直往身下涌。本来倒也能控制，谁知原先还瞪着他的夫胜宽突然嘴巴一撇小脸一皱，眼窝红得向随时能噼里啪啦掉眼泪。

还握着刀逞强的夫胜宽抽抽鼻子，努力不让眼泪掉出来丢人现眼。天知道他有多委屈，如意郎君是对家的也就罢了，向来敬业的自己竟然连手都下不去。这个崔瀚率还敢那么无辜地放弃抵抗，看他的眼神认真又深情，不仅让他想起里昂街头的夕阳和酒店三竿的晨光，还有无数个他们接吻道别的清早和下班重聚的午后。夫胜宽终究是没忍住，放任两颗泪珠滚下他脸颊。

Oh my god，先前凶巴巴的爱人突然哭唧唧，这实在是可爱得要死。见夫胜宽手抖得都快握不住武器，崔瀚率赶紧接过刀扔到一旁，撑起身子去抱他正受着委屈的另一半，手指慢慢顺起那头一度在比喻层面炸开的软发：“干什么哭呀？胜宽明明赢了的。”

“乱讲，你让我的。”觉得自己抽抽搭搭的样子丢脸，夫胜宽把脸藏进崔瀚率的肩窝里，“你不觉得，我们很多回忆都是建立在谎言上的吗？”

“嗯，算有点吧。”没想到对方是在钻这块的牛角尖，崔瀚率正色挖出夫胜宽的头，用拇指替他擦眼泪，“但我知道，那些谎言都是善意的，那些回忆里的感情也都是真的。”

“既然今天全说清楚了，我以后就不会再骗你了。”有被安慰到的夫胜宽抓住崔瀚率的手轻轻摇动。

眼睛一转，崔瀚率决定不受下半身的控制，改用大脑决定抓住机会说清楚：“我还有件瞒着你的事。起来吧，带你去个地方。”

看见崔瀚率工作室里的暗门时，夫胜宽的眼皮狠狠抖了抖。他嗔睨崔瀚率一眼，跟着走进那间装备充足的军械库，还没来得及发难，脾气就被那只橘子装饰化解得干干净净。“很有你的风格。”他简单评价，跳起来坐在中间的工作台上，“哪来的空间。”

“胜澈哥从他公寓里隔出来的，你没参观的那个房间就是。”知道自家济州岛男孩心软的崔瀚率凑跟上去，张开双臂撒娇要抱抱。

被混血男孩狠狠戳中软肋的夫胜宽嘟着嘴过去抱他，飞快转动的大脑里全是该怎么和两组大佬摊牌这件事。他趴在崔瀚率的怀里叹口气：“要不我们私奔吧？”

“私奔前也该讲清楚，不然哥哥们会伤心。”凡事都习惯沟通摊牌的西方人不懂东方这些弯弯绕绕，边大义凛然地讲话，边用侧脸蹭着夫胜宽的脖子。

“感觉不会伤心，倒是我们会被追杀。”觉得自己像抱着只小狗的夫胜宽觉得痒，躲避的同时忍不住跟崔瀚率贴得更近，结果发现他家小狗其实是只按捺不住的大灰狼。“呀，你之前打架的时候都在想这种事吗？”

“嗯，”崔瀚率点头单刀直入，“要回卧室吗？”

在这方面和对方心有灵犀的夫胜宽咳嗽一声，将悬在空中的腿盘到崔瀚率身上：“不用，就在这里——你和枪是真的很搭。”

“你和刀也是。”收到表扬的崔瀚率明快地笑笑，闭眼凑近想吻他家近战高手，却被根手指按住嘴唇。

见崔瀚率疑惑地睁眼，夫胜宽顶着张滚烫的脸，用最后的理智交代：“做完就去隔壁和胜澈哥摊牌。他应该比我们组两位好对付。”

“好。”崔瀚率应诺，觉得到现在还在操心的夫胜宽格外可爱，随后就被对方用力封住了唇。

09 如果世界有真理，那一定是投资风险的分散与对冲

乱七八糟地折腾到傍晚，洗完澡收拾好时天都要黑透。夫胜宽犹豫片刻，还是跑回崔瀚率的秘密基地替他装好两支手枪，自己也将先前的格洛克19塞进后腰。想起先前处处照顾他们的胜澈哥，他拍拍崔瀚率的肩膀叮嘱：“除非绝对弱势，不许真的开枪。”

因为是组员又是邻居，崔瀚率是知道他家哥哥门锁密码的。解锁时难免有点动静，夫胜宽就在后面握着枪待机，没想到直到开门，那里边都毫无动静。是不在家？他们对视一眼，默契地贴着玄关两边的墙摸进公寓。

客厅没开灯，幽幽有点月光浸过窗帘。夫胜宽对着卧室的方向抬抬下巴，示意崔瀚率看那里暖黄的灯光。因怕有埋伏，他们一时没有动作，而是沉默地等待。

果然，脚步声是交杂着响起的。虽然交叠，却不算太乱，听上去只有两个人的样子。额，若是不小心撞破他胜澈哥捂了几年都没公开的私情，崔瀚率可能会尴尬上几个月。

“哟，来啦。”招呼的声音很熟悉，却不应该出现在这里。崔瀚率猛地抬起枪，两手分别对着尹净汉和洪知秀。

“净汉哥？知秀哥？” 夫胜宽震惊地收回手枪，“怎么回事？”

面对枪口却神色不惊的尹净汉斜斜靠墙，双手抱胸打量他们：“你们自己清楚，毕竟硕珉是瞒不住事情的孩子呀。”

”胜澈哥呢？”崔瀚率皱着眉头问。

“卧室里，”洪知秀慢悠悠地找到把椅子坐下，期间不忘安慰面前的小情侣，“放心，没伤着他。”

最知道他家知秀哥的夫胜宽倒吸口凉气。会让这哥用这种语气说话的情况，看来胜澈哥是凶多吉少，不死也残。他稳住神情问：“你们怎么会找到这里的？”

“还需要找吗？胜宽，怎么一遇到瀚率你就没那么机灵。”尹净汉歪头，像是觉得自己弟弟很不争气似的，“既然我知道瀚率和金珉奎都是H组的人，处处照顾瀚率的邻居哥哥难免显得可疑吧？过来看了才知道，还真是H组组长。”

“你们真的那么恨H组？明明之前都没有过什么交际吧？”实在想不通的崔瀚率边靠说话拖延时间，边在心里琢磨营救方案。还好没听胜宽的话私奔，不然两组里的哥哥们还要相互暗算。不过，为什么非要刀剑相向，世界和平不好吗？

“是没什么交集，但独占鳌头总比并列要好吧？”洪知秀话音刚落，门那边突然传来动静，刚刚还在发表十足反派发言的他当下飙了句脏：“oh shit。”

室内一时没人说话。门开门关后，随着塑料袋摩挲声，一个人走进来，顺带打开玄关的灯。像是预料到会有人在这似的，他很随意地开口招呼：“哟，来啦。”

明显是胜澈哥的声音。小情侣对视一眼，知道自己又被哥哥们忽悠了。崔瀚率冲他递个眼神，夫胜宽心神领会，举枪瞄准门口的身影，想胜澈哥多半是把正对着大门的净汉哥和知秀哥认成他和瀚率了，不过，他怎么对二人突然造访的行为毫不惊讶？

随着公寓主人脚步声的临近，房间里瞬间变得灯火通明。意识到在场有另外的不速之客，刚回家的人迅速扔下购物袋从后腰掏出两把枪。

正感慨着这位大佬动作架势和他家小弟一模一样，夫胜宽却发现H组大佬枪口并不是对着死对头的V组两位大佬，而是对着他和崔瀚率，看清目标后也没有改变方向的意思。

是的，现在场面的确有些混乱，不如让我们跟着夫胜宽正四处乱转看眼色的瞳孔来进行整理。首先，他自己的枪指着崔胜澈——这是因为他和对方组员有私情，他怕崔胜澈对瀚率发难。其次，他身边的崔瀚率正一手一枪地指着尹净汉和洪知秀——原因大致如上，H组的他也得控制住自家两位组长。到这里为止，都是说得通的。

至于自家两位组长，倚着卧室门框的尹净汉手里没枪，在旁边餐桌椅翘着二郎腿的洪知秀也没有——因为他们刚刚号称自己赤手空拳控制住了现在正生龙活虎的H组大佬。像这还不够奇怪似的，现在正生龙活虎的H组大佬还一手一枪地对着他们这对苦命鸳鸯。

不是，这到底是谁在威胁谁？谁又在保护谁？

“瀚率，把枪放下。”崔胜澈的声音难得冷淡，平日里亲切的兄长模样荡然无存。

“哥，”向来听话的崔瀚率这次头也不回，“你先把对着胜宽的枪放下。”

见那边说不通，尹净汉咳嗽一声，压着音调正色说话：“胜宽，收起来吧——你平时用枪不多，走火怎么办？”

“才不会，”依旧没想通是怎么回事的夫胜宽委屈巴巴，干脆撇开枪走坦白局：“我枪还上着保险呢，怎么可能真的伤到胜澈哥。”

“还是我们胜宽乖，”洪知秀和颜悦色地哄，“接下来，胜澈也表个态吧。”

本带着几分杀气的崔胜澈闻言，竟乖乖将枪收回枪套，双手抱胸靠上玄关柜，嘟嘴说话时候又变成平时气鼓鼓的好欺负样子：“你们两个又瞒着我胡闹...瀚率，跟我说说是怎么回事，这里都是一家人。”

谁和谁是一家人啊！夫胜宽和崔瀚率面面相觑，最后忍不住因为后者夸张的反应笑出声。他过去拉下崔瀚率的枪，替他扣完保险栓后拉着他到沙发里坐下。在快速讲完彼此发现的过程，并有意省去家暴过程及后续情事后，他们就静静等待哥哥们解答疑惑。

“你发现的那一刻就该告诉我，”听完前因后果，在客厅里踱步的崔胜澈痛心疾首，“胜宽也就算了，我们H组头号规矩是什么？”

“出了事情先沟通。”端正坐在沙发上的崔瀚率缺乏感情地棒读回答。夫胜宽看他双手放在膝盖上的样子可爱，主动去握他的手。

转而窝在摇椅里的尹净汉取笑名义上的对家：“好古板，我们的可是力保胜宽能在四点赶回家过二人世界。”

被误伤的夫胜宽羞得想收回手，崔瀚率却反应迅速地反手牵住他，直接叫他耳朵尖都发烫。眼见挣脱不开，他匆忙用问题分散面前三位哥的注意力：“所以，你们早就知道我们两个的真实身份？”

“小鱼小虾都看得出的身份破绽，我们怎么会看不出。”觉得托马斯弟弟这副样子格外有趣的洪知秀冲他温柔笑笑，嘴里的话倒是嚣张至极。

“胜澈哥，”深知自己哥哥最好说话的崔瀚率抬眼看人，“为什么不告诉我？”

被点名的崔胜澈举起双手争辩：“他们两个不许我明说。但是瀚率，你结婚前我给你的调查资料里是写得清清楚楚的，你自己没有选择看。”

“什么呀？”夫胜宽转头看崔瀚率一眼，后者的尊重叫他怪感动的。他捏捏对方的手，正色继续问他家坏心眼的哥哥们：“你们之间不仅认识，还很熟？”

“嗯，”洪知秀简单回答，对先前撒谎骗弟弟的行为毫无愧疚，只觉得没走完全场有点可惜，“先前同一个组织里独立出来的。”

“那为什么还要分头成立两个雇佣兵组？”觉得V组大佬二对一欺负自家哥哥不太公平的崔瀚率接着跟进。

“风险对冲。”尹净汉懒洋洋地开口解释：“外面任务那么多，一个组容易攒名声却也容易有仇家。你们如果留心比对H组和V组的客户名单， 就会发现很多都是死对头，这样我们两边钱都能赚。”

“嗯，而且资源共用，一组执行任务时另一组也能得到情报并支援——里昂那次就是。只是没想到你们会撞上，不过也阴差阳错地替对方解了围。”崔胜澈补充。

靠着椅背的洪知秀打个响指，最后加上句：“唯二遇上的那两次，是我们之间沟通没做好，接完任务才发现有问题。好在我们合同里都有留意，成功的那组挣到了全款，失败的那组也有拿到定金。”

所以，他们V组没出过人命的原因不是因为他们是主角，而是因为有自家人在暗中保护。夫胜宽揉揉鼻子，有点好奇硕珉哥知道真相后会是什么反应。“好吧，怪不得你们没来我和瀚率的婚礼，是怕见面后露馅吗？”

“谁知道呢，你们收到红包不就好了。”尹净汉吐吐舌头，不愿再多说。

“最后一个问题，”崔瀚率还是忍不住替自家哥哥困惑，“既然都认识，为什么净汉哥是和知秀哥一起，胜澈哥就是一个人？”

”那就是我们自己的事了。”洪知秀还是眼睛弯弯地笑，却用纯正美式口音叫他任务代号，以警告他不要越界：“Vernon，mind your own business.”

见天色已晚，崔胜澈将他们送出门，同时叮嘱二人好好休息：“今天就算了，过两天一起吃个饭吧，也是该跟另外几个摊牌了。”

应声答应下来的夫胜宽挽着崔瀚率的手臂回家，嘴里全程嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨哥哥们的隐瞒。等他站在玄关看那见块稀碎的玻璃墙，突然就下了决心：“我想换手机了。”

“嗯？”崔瀚率转身面对他，没问为什么便一口答应下来，“好啊，就算是新开始吧。”

“这次也要你给我买。”夫胜宽摸出诺基亚敲敲面前人的胸口，觉得这番心有灵犀实在是很浪漫。“三周年快乐。”他说。

崔瀚率又蹭起夫胜宽的侧脸，话语带着柔软的笑意：“嗯，三周年快乐。”

银白的月光投进餐厅，满地玻璃碎屑折射出晶莹的光。是新的风景，也是新的记忆。

岁月静好，来日方长。

从此就名正言顺地并肩作战吧，夫胜宽揉着崔瀚率的耳垂想，一定会所向披靡的。

同床共枕不异梦，没有比这更好的故事了。

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注4：虽然都是站立式格斗，泰拳的膝肘攻击与跆拳道还是区别较大的。因为崔瀚率本人的确练过泰拳，之前写的训练地点就是拳击馆，而不是夫胜宽类似散打的场地。
> 
> 刚独立时95三人的OOC段子
> 
> 处理各式文件的崔胜澈：总得给我们新组织取个名吧
> 
> 玩着怪物猎人却被打扰的洪知秀：取个屁
> 
> 崔胜澈问号：叫P组也不是不行，但顺荣那边已经注册P组了啊
> 
> 伸着懒腰的尹净汉：我和知秀要叫V，V for Victory；你那个叫H吧，Hentai，不，Hope, Happy和Healing的H
> 
> 于是名字就这样定下来了，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
